In conventional techniques in this type of vehicle peripheral display device, indicator lines serving as a guide for driving are displayed over a peripheral image captured from a vehicle by an image pickup device, and a driver is thereby assisted in driving. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique whereby an indicator line indicating a predicted trajectory of travel to a target parking position is superimposedly displayed on the basis of such factors as the driver's steering angle during parking of a vehicle.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 11-334470